Mega Man Juno
Mega Man Juno is a major antagonist and final boss in the 1997 video game Mega Man Legends. Background Mega Man Juno is a Purifier Unit who was made by the Ancients to keep life on Earth in order. Many other Purifier Units assigned to certain districts across the planet appear to exist, particularly those where life exists. Mega Man Juno's purpose appears to be to answer to the Mother in Eden, which is likely carrying out the orders of the Master System. Mega Man Juno was awoken when Mega Man tried to find treasure in a mysterious gate on Kattelox Island. Mega Man Juno restrained Mega Man Volnutt after discovering his memory has been destroyed, and went to carry out his action of destroying all life on Kattelox Island and replacing it with new life, a process known as the Carbon Reinitialization Program. Mega Man was helped by the Bonnes to stop Juno. Mega Man prepared for a final battle against Juno which would then determine the fate of the island. Stats Attack Potency: Large Island Level (Fought closely with Mega Man Volnutt, who could not completely defeat him even in his first form. He is officially described as having monstrous strength in comparison to Volnutt) | Large Island Level (More powerful than before) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Can easily keep up with and outspeed Volnutt) | At least Hypersonic+ (About the same as before) Durability: Large Island Level (Survived an extended beating from Volnutt to the point where it was necessary to destroy almost all of him, but his head from his shoulders up still survived) | Large Island Level Hax: Flight, Immortality (Can live indefinitely as a machine, and also can transfer consciousness to Eden), can see invisible opponents (Can see Volnutt even with the Chameleon Net activated), Teleportation Intelligence: High (As a Purifier Unit with full memory, Juno should be far superior to the minds of Carbons, who are impressed by the technology of Ancients) Stamina: Very High (Doesn't seem to tire as a robot. Woke up likely thousands of years after being forcefully shut down and was fully operational) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight' *'Immortality' *'Energy Projection': Juno's most frequent form of attack. *'Teleportation': Mostly moves around by teleporting. *'Explosion Manipulation': Both forms of his can cause explosions casually. *'Fire Manipulation': His second form mostly uses fire. *'Light Manipulation': Can change the lighting in the room Volnutt fights him in at a whim. *'Technology Manipulation': Can order Eden to begin the Carbon Reinitialization Program. Seems to have control over the different underground gates on Kattelox. *'Electricity Manipulation': Trapped Volnutt in an electric cage when they first met. Techniques *'The Carbon Reinitialization Program': By commanding Eden to bring down a probe, Eden will work to ensure the probe reaches its optimal height and destroys all life on Kattelox Island. This, however, seems to only work on Carbons. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Capable of manipulating a large refractor *Capable of harming Volnutt *Stalled Volnutt for long enough for Eden to be at an optimal height for the Carbon Reinitialization Program to begin Speed/Reactions *Capable of performing complicated calculations in mere moments while multitasking *Can keep up with Volnutt *Superior to the Servitor Units, Geetz and Gatz, who are faster than jets Durability/Endurance *Can take hits from Volnutt in both forms *Survived his entire body exploding twice, the second time being in a larger body Weaknesses *Can be destroyed before his consciousness has been uploaded to Eden *Juno is capable of making errors in his calculations *The Carbon Reinitialization Program can be prevented by destroying him *The Carbon Reinitialization Program only seems to work on Carbons Sources Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mega Man Category:Video Game Characters Category:Large Island Level Category:Hypersonic+ Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Villains Category:Technology Manipulators